Watching
by Aphrodite100
Summary: Renesmee is watching Jacob and Leah. She feels the tugs of first love, the bitter feeling of watching someone you love. One-shot


_**Watching and Wishing **_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen watched out her window to see a large grey wolf play around with a dark gold one. Jealousy consumed her. Leah Clearwater got to spend so much more time with her Jacob than she did. They both had so much in common: they were both werewolves, they both fell in love then lost that person to someone else. Thy both hadn't imprinted (or so Nessie thought) they were perfect for each other.

She watched Jake and Leah race, and then playfully wrestle when Jake lost. She wanted so bad to go up to Jake and jump on his back to run with him. She wanted to grip her delicate hands in Jacob's russet fur, the same color of his beautiful, rich skin. She felt something wet run slowly down her cheek. She wiped the crystal tear away, then felt more follow. She eventually let them slide down, one after another, thinking about him. Sometimes you needed to cry, even if you knew you shouldn't. She could tell Leah liked Jake, as more than a friend. The only time her eyes weren't full of pain, suffering, and bitterness was when she was peeking up at Jacob from under long, thick black lashes. She wondered if Jake liked Leah back. Leah was gorgeous, even if she hid it. If she had Alice dress her, and maybe let her long, black, silky hair down, she could be a model. She was tall and slim. Slender and strong. Leah always made Jake happy. She was his age too. Jacob was always laughing around her.

She felt a cool hand rest gently on her shoulder. She knew it was her mom, just from her scent. Freesia and cherries, and a hint of orange. She inhaled and hiccupped, wiping the tears away. "Mom … when did you know you loved Dad?"

"Oh, sweetie. Your Dad told me that you were thinking ab-" she was cut off suddenly as Renesmee whipped around.

"Why does he always have to listen to my thoughts?! Why can't I ever get some privacy? Why can't he stay out of my head for once? It's not fair. I live with people who can hear my words from three miles away; Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Dad are always so overprotective and Dad doesn't like my best friend. And on top of that, not even my thoughts are private!" she finished. She didn't run away, and she didn't move from her spot near the window. She just sobbed into her mom's shoulder, letting out the tears that had reappeared.

"He's just trying to protect you, honey. But I'll tell him and maybe he can 'tune you out' a little. You know, there was this girl at my school named Jessica. She was a good friend, but a little…rude. Edward hated listening to her thoughts, he always used to 'put them on mute'. I can tell him to give you your space. Ok? Now go talk to Jake. I think he has something to tell you," Mom finished with a smile. Nessie nodded and washed her face quickly, hoping to erase the tear tracks. Then she ran to Jake nervously, trying not to think.

"Jake, I need to talk to you."

The big wolf nodded and looked apologetically at Leah, then raced in to the woods to phase and put some clothes on.

_Edward? Can I tell Nessie about the imprint?_ Jake thought, communicating with his imprint's Dad. _Walk outside for yes, open the door for no._ Edward appeared outside. _And can I take her to the beach so we can talk…privately?_ Edward somehow managed make the slight nod he directed in Jacob's direction look absentminded. _Thanks._

Jacob walked to Nessie. He drove them to the beach, and they sat down on a log. After a few minutes of silence, Jacob decided to lay it down flat.

"Nessie? I imprinted on you. I will be whatever you want me to be- a big brother, a best friend, someone to rely on."

Nessie sucked in a breath. "So…you didn't imprint on Leah?"

"Leah?"

"Ya, you always spend so much time together. I was watching you guys today and you both seemed so happy. So full of…life." Nessie blushed.

"Leah is my friend, but I could never love her. And she could never love me either. She's suffered to much."

"Oh. Ok. Jake? When did you imprint on me?"

"The first time I saw you, minutes after you were born."

Nessie nodded and leaned into Jake, resting her head on his broad shoulder. And they stayed like that, watching the sun descend, and then seeing the slender silver moon slowly climb into the inky blue-purple sky.


End file.
